¡Cupido no estaba borracho!
by ladamadenegro
Summary: Este es un conjunto de drabbles de parejas cannon en donde se demuestra que cupido no estaba para nada borracho al momento de juntar a nuestro personajes favoritos. Primera pareja: Harry y Ginny
1. Galletas

**PUES VEAMOS...NO SOY RUBIA, NI INGLESA, MUCHO MENOS SOY MULTIMILLONARIA Y NO SALÍ EN LOS LONDRES 2012, ASI QUE CREO QUE NO, NO SOY JK ROWLING, PERO LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SI SON DE ELLA.**

**GALLETAS**

**HARRY Y GINNY**

La familia Potter en todo su esplendor se encontraba esa noche mirando fotografías en su sala confortados bajo el calor y la luz del fuego acogedor de la chimenea.

— ¿De cuándo es esa foto mami? – preguntó una pequeña pelirroja.

Ella apuntaba una imagen en donde sus padres se encontraban en el callejón Diagon, carcajeandose de lo lindo con una caja de galletas en sus manos y se abrazaban.

— ¿Te acuerdas amor? – preguntó con ilusión Ginny, la pelirroja mayor, llamando la atención de su esposo – Esa foto Lily, nos la sacaron a tu padre y a mi hace muchos años.

— En ese tiempo con tu madre llevábamos solo dos años de novios. Debo admitir que era y sigue siendo – añadió deprisa al ver la mirada de su esposa - la mujer más encantadora y risueña que nunca en mis sueños pude llegar a imaginar.

— Y yo llevaba aguantando ya, dos años al hombre más guapo, maravilloso y testarudo del mundo.

Los tres niños Potter miraban con admiración a sus padres, como complementaban sus historias.

— Desde que comenzamos nuestro noviazgo nos decían que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro – continuó la pelirroja madre – Su padre siempre me hizo sentir como la mujer más afortunada e importante del mundo, sobre todo cuando me miraba.

— Es que lo eres – confirmó Harry y luego agregó dirigiéndose a los niños - Su madre siempre fue mi boleto a tierra, mi espejo, ella siempre me vio tal cual era.

—La foto… - canturreó Lily en recordatorio a sus padres para que contaran la historia de la foto.  
— Ese día era San Valentín y Harry me pidió que nos juntáramos en el callejón Diagon, así es que partí, no sin antes comprarle un regalo que estaba segura que le encantaría.

— Y yo como sabía que a Ginny le fascinaban las galletas, da. Su padre me dijo al oído: "te tengo un regalo"

— Y su madre me respondió: "yo igual". Entonces yo le entregue la caja y ella me dioecidí comprarle el paquete más grande que encontré. Cuando por fin nos juntamos… bueno, estábamos muy alegres, y bueno…

— Su padre y yo nos besamos – agregó Ginny - Harry, amor, ya no debería avergonzarte decir ese tipo de cosas frente a los niños, ellos saben que nos amamos. Bueno sigo con la histori su regalo y grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos que nos habíamos obsequiado el mismo regalo.

— comenzamos a reírnos y al parecer hicimos un poco de alboroto, porque un fotógrafo que estaba sacando fotos de las parejas a su alrededor, se fijó en nosotros y bueno… el resto es historia, ahí lo tienen – e indicó la imagen que tenía en la manos la pequeña Lily.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ, ESTE FUE EL PRIMERO DE UN CONJUNTO DE DRABBLES. QUIERO ACLARAR QUE "¡CUPIDO NO ESTABA BORRACHO!" ME PERTENECE Y SÉ QUE LO TENGO ADEMÁS EN OTRA CUENTA, PERO ESTOY TRASLADANDO DE APOCO MIS BEBES A MI NUEVA CASA "LADAMADENEGRO".**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO EN "DESTELLO DE FELICIDAD" **

**PROXIMA PAREJA: RON Y HERMIONE.**

**NOS LEEMOS...**

**MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE PIENSAN (MUAJAJAJAAJ) BROMA XD**

**LA DAMA DE NEGRO**


	2. Rosas

**Recuerdo que no soy ni rubia, ni multimillonaria, mucho menos soy inglesa ni aparecí en los Juegos Olimpicos Londres 2012, asi que creo que se darán cuenta que no soy JK, pero los personajes de esta historia si le pertenecen a ella.**

**ROSAS**

**RON Y HERMIONE**

— ¿Recuerdas, cuando nos peleábamos? – comentó en un susurro Hermione

El pelirrojo nombrado Ronald Weasley y su amada esposa Hermione Granger, se encontraban desnudos debajo de las sabanas que cubrían sus cuerpos y guardaban el fiel secreto amor que ambos se profesaban el uno al otro, celebrando su aniversario de bodas. Llevaban juntos ya, doce años de matrimonio. Era de madrugada y ambos estaban muy cansados como para estar despiertos, pero demasiado entusiasmados y extasiados como para dormirse.

— No es como si no lo hiciéramos aun, pero la diferencia es que ahora encontramos una buena manera de reconciliarnos – dijo Ron besando a su esposa en la coronilla.

— ¡Ron, no hables tan fuerte o despertaras a los niños!- dijo la chica y golpeó en el brazo a su hombre.

— Está bien- respondió riéndose, bajo muy bajo, para que los niños no despertaran.

Hicieron una pausa mientras por la ventana y sus cortinas entreabiertas entraba la luz de un nuevo día. Ron protegía a su mujer en un medio abrazo y la acariciaba con sus dedos tiernamente.

— ¿recuerdas esa vez, que me gritaste en mi casa que no querías volverme a ver nunca más?

— Como no recordarlo… - se sonrojó violentamente - ¡pero te lo merecías Ronald Weasley! ¡Se te había olvidado que era nuestro aniversario de matrimonio! ¡Nuestro primer aniversario!

— ¿Y recuerdas cuando nos reconciliamos?

— Como no recordarlo… – tubo la misma respuesta que la vez anterior y si es posible se sonrojó aun más - fuiste a casa de mis padres y la llenaste de rosas rojas, porque sabias que eran mis favoritas.

— ¿Y tú sabes que eres mi mujer favorita?

— No es como si tuvieses muchas – dijo riéndose Hermione - ¿Sabes? ese día me diste el mejor regalo que pude haber tenido, y no me refiero a las rosas, me refiero que me diste a Rose. Producto de esa reconciliación nació nuestra bebé.

— Hermione, los bebes no se hacen solos, tu también aportaste a que nuestra Rose se creara. Hicimos algo como esto… – dicho esto se le acercó peligrosamente a los labios y con dulzura los saboreó.

Afuera de la habitación una pequeña muchacha de tan solo 9 años se sorprendía por la forma en que sus padres hablaban, además por fin había descubierto el por qué de que sus padres le pusieron su nombre, Rose.

**Gracias por leer :D **

**La Dama de Negro**


	3. Chocolate

—Buenas noches, papi

—Buenas noches, Lily – besó con delicadeza la cabeza de su princesa y salió de su habitación.

Arropar a sus niños para hacerlos dormir siempre le había gustado mucho. Él no había tenido la oportunidad de ser mimado de esa forma y aprovechaba de estos momentos para no privar a sus hijos de lo que tanto anheló de pequeño.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos fuimos de luna de miel? – preguntó con voz provocativa apresándola contra la pared, fuera de la pieza de la menor de los Potter - ¿Quieres repetir ese día?

Ginny se sonrojó levemente y golpeó el hombro masculino.

—Harry, aquí no, los niños nos pueden oír.

— ¿Que tiene de malo? Tu me amas, yo te amo…

—Pero le podemos causar un trauma severo a nuestros hijos – Harry hizo caso omiso a los comentarios de su esposa y besó con pasión su boca, cuello y oreja, provocando en ella profundos suspiros y gemidos.

Rió pícaramente, tomó la cara de su esposo entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro.

— ¡Eres impresionante! – Ginny acercó su boca a la de Harry, simulando que lo besaría, pero cuando solo faltaba un centímetro para estar unidos, la pelirroja pasó por debajo del brazo de su esposo y corrió deprisa a su habitación.

—¿Por qué te escapaste pequeña?

Harry venía en busca de Ginny, entró a la habitación pero no la vió, hasta que detrás de la puerta salió sorpresivamente y lo empujó hacía la cama.

—Porque vine en busca de esto – caminó con paso lento y mirada perversa hacia la cama donde Harry esperaba apoyándose sobre sus codos. Mostró entre sus manos lo que había ido a buscar con rapidez. Era salsa de chocolate.

Harry la miraba con una mirada ardiente, expresando todo lo que sentía por dentro.

—Siempre he querido saber cómo sabrías con chocolate. – Harry tartamudeó al ver la mirada fiera de su esposa – Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo.

* * *

**El original era un tanto distinto, pero lo modifiqué y quedó esto. **

**Tengo escritos dos drabbles más, pero estoy analizando la posibilidad de escribir otros de otras parejas.**

**Saludos**


End file.
